Memories
by Animeyaoimaster
Summary: Ken ichijouji's yaoi memories of love


**Yo,**

**Animeyaoimaster is in the house and is coming to you live **

**I've got a special daiken treat will make the girls squeal and the boys faint with bliss.**

**So please put your yaoi hands together for…….**

**Memories**

It was a sunny day.

Everyone was playing at the park on this perfect day except me, Ichijouji Ken.

It's not that I don't mind, it's just that, I wish I had a friend to talk to.

To clear away the loneliness and sadness that had lodged itself in my precious heart after Sam's death.

'_Sam, my big brother, why did you leave me all alone to sulk and to die a slow death?'_

'_Why, why?!?!'_

With tears stinging in my eyes, I look up in the sky and see bubbles.

Little pink bubbles.

Just like the ones Sam and I use to blow when Sam was still alive.

I start to cry at the **memory,** not seeing a soccer ball roll my way until it bumped into my leg.

I hesitate a little before picking it softly, tears dripping down my pale cheeks.

I stare at it awhile before a small boy with wild brown hair comes jogging my way.

"Hello there, my name's Daisuke and thanks for stopping my ball, I'm sorry if it hit you, I wasn't really watching, please forgive me"

I was absolutely stunned to speak properly for the words that came through my lips were stuttered.

"D……D….Don't…..worry…..I…..I-I-I….I'm o…okay…..my…..n-n-name…i….is Ken"

He grabbed my left hand and shook it roughly.

"Ok, that's good to hear Ken…hey, I have an idea…how about you and I play a game?"

I almost fainted with joy when I heard that. I felt so happy.

Without a response he pulled roughly to a clear spot a few yards away, his soccer tucked under his arm.

"Let's play soccer!!!" shouted Daisuke, punching his free hand in the air.

I smiled brightly at his antics, chuckling softly also.

I had never felt happier than being with him.

My friend, Daisuke.

**Eight years later….**

I was walking home from school when the sun was setting.

It looked so beautiful that I decided to stop awhile and look, oblivious that a bicycle was coming straight at me.

CRASH!

I found myself later on the ground with the huge metal thing on me, including a strangely familiar person who had wild brown hair.

As soon as he saw, he helped me up quickly and instantly fell to his knees asking forgiveness.

But I took no notice.

A name slipped from my lips and he immediately stopped, and looked up at me with the same warm eyes I saw years ago when we met as little kids.

He looked me straight in the eye, tears beginning to form in his eyes, stuttering as he spoke softly to me.

"K…..K-Ken?"

I smiled brightly at him and nodded slowly at him.

Tears now falling down his now brightly lit face, he pulled me into a crushing hug which I happily returned.

"Ken, my old best friend"

"Daisuke, my old best friend"

**Four years later…..**

"Davis, I'm hungry!!!" whined Demiveemon from under the covers of Daisuke's bed.

"Just wait demi, let me beat Ken first" said 16 year old Daisuke from his position on the floor.

"Please, don't make me laugh"

"Oh you won't be …….no, not game over, NO!!!!" Daisuke shouted, seeing the sigh' GAME OVER' on the screen.

"Told you, you can't beat the master of video games"

He scowled before sighing in defeat and dropping backwards onto the hard wooden floor of his bedroom.

I followed suit after him and closed my eyes, beginning to drift off to sleep when I felt curl up beside me, his warm breath in my ear.

I turned over until his warm breath was in my face.

He looked nervous almost scared and there was a barely noticeable pink tint on his cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong Daisuke?"

He turned a little pinker before turning his back to me.

I felt slightly hurt and laid back down to sleep, when I heard the words 'I love you' escape through his lips softly and felt soft lips smash against mine.

I was slightly in shock when he pulled away a second after, but I regained a hold on myself when Daisuke got up to leave.

Before he escaped, I pulled him down, pinning him afterwards with my body and pulled him in by the end of his collar in a passionate kiss

He tensed up a bit at first but relaxed into the kiss.

He slipped his tongue into my mouth and our tongues began to play furiously against each other until we had to pull for air.

We pulled away panting fast, smiles both on our faces.

"That…..was...amazing" said Daisuke between pants.

My smile grew bigger before I pulled in close to his ear and whispered in a seductive voice:

"Well, why don't we do it again"

He blushed before pulling me down and smashed his lips onto mine.

I smirked a bit in the kiss before returning it fully, enjoying every moment of it.

"Davis, I'm hungry!!!"

We pulled apart in shock at the outburst and accidentally fell backwards onto the hard floor.

We got up rubbing our sore heads before bursting into a big fit of laughter for absolutely no reason.

It continued for a minute before Daisuke got up and got Demiveemon some food.

He came back five minutes later and we went to bed since it was already late.

He snuggled up with me and before I drifted off to sleep he whispered something softly in my ear.

"Goodnight koi, sweet dreams"

**Five years later….**

The sun began to set when I left the university grounds.

After getting my degree and finishing university, I really wanted to see Daisuke again.

I really missed my koi.

It was hard to leave him, but in the end, he convinced me to go to university to accomplish my dream of becoming a doctor.

And now since I'm done, there will be nothing holding me back from seeing my lover again.

I glanced out the window and saw the beautiful sunset, thinking back all those times how we found each other again in the little accident with the bike.

I stop the car at the same exact park where we met, where it all started and watch the sun go down.

I stood there for a few minutes before I felt embraced from behind and kissed softly on my cheek.

"Koi"

I smiled brightly as I instantly knew who it was and nuzzled my head in his neck.

With another peck on the cheek, I was spun around and faced with a hot and smoking Daisuke.

I purred at his sight and he laughed at me before giving me a peck on the lips.

"I missed you" he said, running his fingers through my hair.

"I missed you too" I replied before pulling him down for a long passionate kiss.

We pull away a minute later, staring in each others eyes lovingly before Daisuke drops to one leg.

He then takes my hand and kisses it softly for awhile before pulling away and taking a small black box out of his pocket and opening it slowly.

I almost fainted at the sight.

"Ken Ichijouji, will you marry me?"

I cried in joy when I heard those words escape his lips.

I wanted to shout out 'yes' right there but I was too happy to form the word so instead I nodded my head, cupping my hand over my mouth while warm tears streamed down my face.

Daisuke, with a smile on his face, slipped on the ring before standing up and kissing my forehead softly.

He wiped my tears away before removing my hand that was covering my mouth and replacing it with his warm soft lips.

I happily returned the kiss, feeling embraced and rocked by Daisuke afterwards like a mother rocking her child to sleep.

He pulled away a minute later and leaned his forehead against mine and sighed softly.

"Let's go home koi, it's getting late" Daisuke whispered softly

Without a response, Daisuke pulled me gently towards his car where we happily drove home.

**The End**


End file.
